Harmless Flirting
by Tropical.Belle
Summary: Rogue is found in an alley, and saved by JeanLuc. He invites her to stay in his home. Remy & Rogue have an unusual meeting, where the tables are turned. Rogue decides to play with Remy with shamless flirting. Can this Ragin Cajun handle the Rogue ROMY R
1. Late Night Street Fights

**Hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempts at writing an entire story.

**Also I edited it some more, so there are a 'few' minor changes. Nothing big.

* * *

**Harmless Flirting**

**Chapter One**- Late Night Street Fights

"Speech"

/Telepathy/

_Thoughts or __Other Language_

It was a cool, dark night. The sky was black and the streets were dead with silence. Jean-Luc Lebeau cruised down the streets of New Orleans in his black Mercedes-Benz. He was on his way home from another late night meeting between the guilds. These meetings were beginning to become a constant nuisance. He peered out his window at the nightclub across the street. Even into the early hours of the morning, the club was still at full blast. 'Well it's good to know I'm not de only one awake at dis ungodly hour.' Jean-Luc thought to himself. He was more than sick and tired of these late night meetings between the guilds and only prayed that Mattie had some food waiting for him. As he slowly made his way down the deserted streets, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Down at the end of the street was a young girl running full speed into a dark alley. Not too far behind her came three exceptionally large men dashing to catch up with her. '_Merde_' Jean-Luc thought. He immediately braked his car and ran into the alley after them. As soon as he caught up with them, one of the thugs went flying through the air and landed painfully onto the concrete ground in front of him.

"Come any closer and ya'll be getting' the same thang he got"

Jean-Luc lifted his head towards the sweet southern voice. Even through the darkness he could see her. She must not have been any older than twenty. The woman had long, thick auburn hair that was tied up into a loose ponytail. But what stood out the most about her were the two strands of platinum white hair that framed her angelic face. Jean-Luc stood to the side to observe the girl, but was prepared to defend her if it became necessary.

"Oh you're going to pay for what you did. Don't think it's going to be so easy to take us out," growled one of the large men.

Jean-Luc watched as the man charged the girl full speed. He repeatedly threw his fists into the air hoping to strike the girl, but she seemed to have blocked every one of his feeble attempts. His movements were uncoordinated and unbalanced; signs that he could be intoxicated. Just as the drunk went to strike her again, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, ramming her knee into his stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Before the fallen man could even attempt to look up at the girl, she kicked him hard in the face. The man hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Jean-Luc could hear the crack as the man's head hit the concrete, knocking him unconscious. The girl blew a hair out of her face and got back into her defensive stance.

"Two down and one ta go. Do yah wanna join them?" she asked the remaining man with a smirk.

The man picked up a pipe from the ground and raced towards her preparing to strike. She easily dodged out of the way, and bent to trip him. On his way down his foot hooked into hers, and brought her down on top him. Her cheek grazed past his for a brief second, causing them to scream out in agony. Jean-Luc stood there frozen.

"_Mon Dieu…_" he whispered to himself as he moved out from his hidden spot..

The young girl looked up at Jean-Luc. Her emerald green eyes filled with pain and agony. Their eyes locked for a brief second before she passed out on top of the unconscious man.

-oOo-

As the morning light peered in through the curtains, it settled on the young girl who laid motionless in bed. The sudden bright light caused her to awaken from her heavy slumber and a yawn to escape her lips. The young girl raised her arms above her head and stretched out across the bed. '_Ow! Damn does my head kill. What the hell happened ta me?_' she thought to herself. After a couple seconds of pondering her eyes shot open. All the events of the night before came pouring in from her memory. The bar, the chasing, the fight and the pain. The girl clutched her head as memories from her attacker poured into her mind. The dirty bar. The drinking and smoking. The fight in the alley. The pain from her mutant powers. She lay there for a brief moment until her headache passed, trying to shove the grubby man's thoughts into a far corner of her mind. After relaxing for a few more minutes, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. Her eyes travelled around the unknown room.

"Where th' hell am Ah!?!"

"I'd be more than happy to answer any of your questions child, but may I ask you to refrain from shouting," a voice said from behind her. The girl instantly jumped up off of the bed and took a defensive stance. She was prepared to fight, even with her massive headache. Her so-called attacker was an old tanned woman. She was wearing an apron and had her grey hair tied up in a neat bun. "There's no need for dat. I'm only here to tell you that breakfast is ready." The older woman said with a warm smile.

"Who are yah and what do yah want wit meh?"

"My name's Mattie, but feel free to call me Tante Mattie. And you are in the house of Jean-Luc Lebeau. He's the one that found you unconscious last night."

The girl stared at the woman in disbelief. "Ah have ta go," she said as she tried to step towards the door, but as soon as she did she felt a sharp surge of pain run through her head again. She fell back onto the mattress, clutching her forehead. '_Or not.'_

"You really should lay down. I'll go fetch you some water and Advil. Hopefully that will take away some of the pain. Maybe then, you can try to eat somethin'." The older woman gave one more comforting smile before exiting the room.

Not wanting to be left alone in a house she had no knowledge of, she sucked up the pain and went out in search of the older woman. She traveled down the long and narrow halls gazing at the pictures that hung along it. There were portraits of old men and old women, even family photos. Judging by their wardrobes most of these pictures must have been taken an extremely long time ago. '_This place must be pretty old_,' she thought to herself. She travelled to the end of the hallway, where she reached the grand staircase. She descended down the red carpeted staircase, admiring the enormous crystal chandler along the way down. '_Ah don't know if ah should be happy or freaked out ta be in a place lahke this_. _This place seems almost surreal_ '. She followed the sound of running water and found Tante Mattie over the kitchen sink.

"Hello child. I'm glad you decided to come downstairs. I have your Advil and water on the counter over there."

"Ummm... thank yah," she said as she walked over to it and downed the pill and water.

"So, do you mind if I ask what your name is and how old you are? We didn't find anything to identify you, so we decided to wait till you woke up." The girl eyed the woman suspiciously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to make you. It would be nice to have a name to call you by though," She said giving the girl a heart-warming smile.

'_Lahke ah'm gonna tell her mah real name._' she thought "Yah can call meh Rogue and ah'm nineteen. "

"You're so young. What were you doing out there all by yourself?" Rogue started to shift alot and Mattie could tell the question had made her uncomfortable.

"So… is it just yah and Mr. Lebeau in this enormous house?"

"Well there used to be a lot more of us, but now mostly everyone has left. Jean-Luc has two sons, Henri and Remy. Henri is married and lives with his wife Mercy, and Remy is off on some trip and should be returning in a couple of days."

At that moment, Jean-Luc entered through the kitchen door carrying a newspaper under his arms. "I see our guest had awakened. I trust you slept well?" He asked her while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Lahke the dead," she mumbled to herself. Jean-Luc gave her a disapproving glance before returning to his paper. Rogue studied the older man. He didn't look very young but not too old either. He was dressed in a striped grey suit and wore black loafers on his feet. '_So this is the guy who found meh. A businessman? Interesting._'

"So have you decided how long you plan on staying with us…" he asked, unsure of a name to call her by.

"It's Rogue, and not very long at all. Ah plan on leavin' shortly after breakfast."

"What! So soon?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, Ah really should get goin'. Ah've extended mah welcome longer than necessary."

"Do you have anywhere to stay? Or money?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"Well no not exactly, but ah'll…"

"Nonsense, you will be staying here for the time being. Until we can reach one of your parents." Mattie interrupted.

"Ha, Ah'll do a tap dance for yah if yah can find one of mah parents that give a damn about meh"

Jean-Luc gave her another disapproving look. "So where were you coming from?"

"Mississippi, Ah left home shortly after school ended," Rogue explained.

"Well I won't take no for an answer. You're staying with us for the time being. No ands, ifs or buts about it." Tante Mattie said firmly.

"Plus if it makes you feel any better, you can earn your stay here. I could always find something for you to do to help out." Jean-Luc proposed.

Rogue just stood there for a while, thinking over the offer. '_Well it sounds very reasonable, but can ah really trust these people. Ah just met them. Remember what Momma always said. Ah shouldn't let mah guard down with anyone_.'

"You don't have to answer now child. You can come tell us whenever you've decided." Mattie said with a reassuring smile.

"Ah'll think about it."

"Good. Well I'm off to work. Do have a nice day Rogue" Jean-Luc said gathering his newspaper and started heading towards the door. When he reached Rogue he gave her a simple nod before heading out.

"By the way Tante Mattie, ah kinda forgot ta tell yah that ah'm a mutant. And if that's a problem, ah understand. Ah can leave."

"That's no problem at all dear. We already knew. Jean-Luc figured it out when he witnessed you fighting. His son Remy is a mutant also."

"Oh." Rogue said blankly.

Tante Mattie wiped off her wet hands on her apron and looked up at Rogue, giving her another smile. "So let's get you settled in, shall we?"

-xXx-

**Translations:**

Merde- Shit

Mon Dieu- My God

* * *

**So what did you guys think??? Review and comment so I know whether this is hit or miss


	2. Unexpected Company

***Thanks to all who reviewed! Its great to know that ppl are enjoying my story =)

**For those who like visuals, I put Rogue's outfit which is mentioned in this chapter on my profile. So feel free to check it out.

*Also I would like to apologize for all accents in my story. Some are probably not accurate at all but whatever lol :P

**

* * *

**

**Harmless Flirting**

**Chapter Two**- Unexpected Company

The young man dragged his tired, worn out body through the front doors of his family's large house. Finally he was home and the only thing on his mind was sleep. He passed through the front hall and noticed a small light on in the den. '_Quoi? Who would be up at dis hour?_' He walked into the room and saw his aunt sitting in the corner reading. "Tante, what you be doin' up?"

"Oh Remy your back! You're a day early. I've missed you greatly." She shot up from the chair and embraced him in a warm welcoming hug. "And I'm waiting for your pere. I have some important information for him."

"Well when he does get 'ere, tell him Remy's home." Remy said as he turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Wait!" she said as she chased after him. "There's something you should know…"

"Maybe in de morning, Remy really needs his rest," he said waving his hand over his shoulder, dismissing her previous comment.

'_Fine let the boy find out for himself_,' she thought to herself. A small smirk crept onto her face. '_This should be interesting._'

Remy crawled up the stairs, already imagining what his bed felt like. As he reached the top he heard the sound of a toilet flushing. He turned towards the bathroom. His eyes bore into the door. Someone was in there. As soon as he heard the running water stop, her reached into his trench coat and pulled out a playing card. '_If Tante be downstairs, who is dis? An assassin? What assassin uses the washroom?_' The door slowly opened and the mystery person stepped out.

"Great now ah got to find mah room." Rogue grumbled, half asleep. She hadn't noticed anyone was there until she saw a quick flash of light out of the side of her eye.

"Who are y' and what are y' doing in dis house?" The person asked her.

"What?" It took her a while before she realized someone was actually talking to her. Her eyes opened up. The sleep that was there before, was now gone. This stranger now had her complete attention as she observed the defensive posture his body held. From what she could tell in the dark he looked pretty young. Maybe even around her age. He had reddish shaggy brown hair and that hung slightly in front of his face. He was wearing a long brown trench coat on top of tight black shirt. _'He's definitely a looker_' she thought. But what she couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from, we're the red and black ones starring back at her. '_What is he?_' Suddenly she noticed the glowing card in his left hand. Realization struck her. '_This must be the mutant, Remy. The guy Tante Mattie was talkin' about. Jean-Luc's son._'

" Last time _femme_, who y' be?

A smirked played on Rogue's face. '_This could be fun_.' "Yah don't remember meh? Ah'm insulted. And ta think after all these years Remy, ah still remember you."

Confusion was written over Remy's face, but quickly disappeared. "How'd y' know me? Cause Remy can guarantee dat he's never seen y' in his life."

Rogue slowly made her way towards him. She could see every muscle in his body tense every step she got closer. "Ah've been watchin' yah for a very long time now Mistah Lebeau. Don't you remember that amazing night we spent together a few years ago?" she whispered giving him a quick wink.

Remy was in complete shock. '_Who is dis __femme__?_' The last thing he had expected to see when he came home was some mysterious girl who he had no knowledge of. But some how she knew him. It was a known fact that Remy Lebeau had been with a lot of women over the years. And on occasion he would forget a name, or a face. But for sure Remy knew he could never forget a face like hers. As awkward as the situation was, Remy couldn't help but check her out. She was young and gorgeous with long auburn hair that was a little frazzled from sleep. Her eyes were beautiful emerald pools of green, which he definitely wouldn't mind drowning in. Her pouty lips were rosy and seem to cry out for him to crush his upon hers. Her complexion was pale, and her skin looked soft and smooth, the moons light seemed to make her entire face glow. Already he could imagine running his hand across her cheeks. Two thick white strips of hair framed her face. But as odd as they may have been, it seemed to fit her perfectly. His eyes trailed down the rest of her body. Even under the oversized shirt, he could almost trace her flawless figure. '_Wait un minute. Dat's my shirt!_' Just the thought of her in his clothes was making him very hot.

Rogue noticed how he was starring at the shirt and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Sorry. Hope yah don't mind me borrowin' one or two of your shirts? Ah didn't exactly come with luggage."

He was speechless. For the first time in his entire life, Remy was speechless in front of a female. Suddenly the two both heard Tante Mattie yelling from downstairs. "Rogue stop playing with the boy."

She let out a soft giggle. "Yes Tante Mattie." Rogue looked back at Remy. '_Poor boy, he looks so confused._' She let out a small sigh realizing that all her fun was now coming to and end. Before she could apologize she starred down at his hand. "Ummm… what exactly is that supposed to do?" she asked him pointing down to the glowing card in his hand.

"Oh _merde_!" he cursed tossing it over his shoulder. He ducked to avoid the small explosion. There was a boom heard as pieces of the vase fell to the floor.

"REMY!!!"

He cringed, "_Je suis tres desole Tante_"

Rogue couldn't resist laughing at the whole situation. Staying in this house seemed a lot more exciting now that he was here. "Ah'll see yah later," and before he could respond she walked back to her room, knowing he was watching her hips sway the entire way there. "Night sugah." She said with a wink before closing the room door.

Remy stood there practically glued to the spot. He had questions and he wanted each and every one of them answered. He turned around and raced back down the stairs, forgetting about ever being tired.

"Tante…"

-oOo-

"So let's get dis straight," Remy said the next morning rubbing his temples in frustration. "Y', mon pere found some _femme_ in an alley who was fighting, got knocked out and brought here. Is dat correct?"

"Oui" Jean-Luc answered his son coolly.

"And y' didn't suspect anyt'ing? She could be an assassin! Well from the way y' described how she fought, Remy wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh Remy, stop exaggerating things. Of course she isn't an assassin. What a horrible thing to accuse her of. You've barely said two words to the girl." Tante Mattie snapped at him.

"Remy's not exaggerating, he's just being cautious. Can we really trust some _femme_ we found off the streets? "

"Since when do you, Remy Lebeau, ever complain about a beautiful girl?" Tante Mattie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Beautiful _femmes_ can be the most dangerous ones. Remember Emma Frost et Belladona? Now Remy will admit that she's…gorgeous, but how much do we know about her?"

"Look Remy, whether you like it or not Rogue's staying. She is welcomed here for as long as she wants and we are going to be nothing but gentlemen around her. _D'accord_!" Jean-Luc said sternly at his son.

"Oui papa"

"Good, now I'm off to work. Remy, I expect you to be nice and try to get along with Rogue. It's for the best. Who knows how long the girl will be here with us." He said as he exited the kitchen.

As soon as his father was gone, Remy repeatedly banged his head on the table. '_How could dis happen? Remy was only gone a few days._' He was so busy complaining that he didn't even hear anyone enter the kitchen.

"Yah know, if yah keep doin' that it's gonna leave a mark," Rogue giggled. "That or you'll knock yourself out."

'_Great she be the last person Remy wanted to see._' Remy had spent all night thinking about her. She was the last thing on his mind when he fell asleep and the first thing on his mind when he woke up. He had actually memorized her entire face. Her image was permanently plastered at the back of his mind.

Rogue grabbed the chair and sat down next to him. "Aww, did Remy have a hard time sleeping last night?" Rogue mocked. Tante Mattie stood in the back round holding back her laughter.

"Y' could say dat, chere," he mumbled.

Rogue was doing everything possible not to crack. Inside she was practically dying of laughter. Rogue knew that he had thought about her all night. She could tell from the way he looked at her last night. So she couldn't resist asking this morning. '_Ah really should ease up on him a lil bit. This is his home after all and ah am a guest. Plus ah wouldn't want them to kick meh out or nothing. Ah've really enjoyed the last three days ah spent here. These people are so nice ta meh. It's better here wit' them than out there._'

"Hey, I have a splendid idea. Why don't you go accompany Rogue to the mall? She did say she had a few things to pick up and it's better than you moping around all day in the house. Plus it'll give me a few more hours of peace and quiet." Tante Mattie suggested.

"Does Remy have to?"

"What? Yah don't want ta accompany a southern lady such as mahself to the mall?" Rogue asked with a thicker southern accent. "Oh pretty please. Ah promise ah wont bite."

Remy sighed, "_D'accord_, but Remy's driving."

Rogue hoped off the chair and ran to get her jacket. "See yah later Tante Mattie."

"Have fun child."

"Ugh, dis is going to be a long day," Remy said as he left the kitchen and headed to the garage.

Minutes later Rogue entered the garage with her jacket and purse. "Okay Remy ah'm ready ta go."

Remy looked up and froze. She was wearing a blue, white, and red plaid sundress. It stopped just above her knees, showing off some of her long sexy legs. The material of the dress was so thin and flimsy. '_Definitely easy to rip_', Remy thought, than shook the notion away. She also had on a pair of brown leather gloves which held her denim jacket in her hands, and brown cowboy boots. She had tied her hair up into a loose ponytail leaving her two white bangs framing her face. Rogue only had a touch of eye shadow and lipstick on to accent her succulent lips and dazzling eyes. '_Damn…_' Remy thought to himself. He could say without a doubt that she looked incredibly hot, sexy even. This only frustrated him even more. It was very hard to dislike someone that looked THAT good.

"So… you like?"

"A little too much" he mumbled to himself. _'Outfits like dat should come wit warning labels!'_ When wearing dress, do stay away from water. Unless, prepared for the homemade wetsuit to show off all parts of your body. Do avoid horny men. With the thin material of cotton, the dress is partial to rip around male hands.

"What was that sugah? Rogue asked, snapping Remy out of his thoghts.

"Oh nothing chere. So since we're both ready y' can grab a helmet and we'll leave."

"A helmet?" Rogue stared at the motorcycle behind Remy. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Oh we're taking your bike? Okay, but don't mind meh if ah squeeze yah. Ah get a lil nervous on bikes." Remy was unaware that Rogue was lying through her teeth. She loved being on motorcycles. It always gave her a new sense of freedom. But she didn't want Remy to know that. The only reason she lied was to see if she could get a rise out of him.

'_Merde__. Dis is definetly not a good idea_.' The last thing he wanted was to have Rogues arms wrapped around his chest. He could already feel her up against his back, resting her head on his shoulders. That would drive him crazy. His body was already reacting to the thought of it. He really didn't need the real thing. He had to admit, meeting Rogue had thrown him for a loop. Since the night before he hadn't felt like himself. Where was the charm? His devilish appearance? ' _Dammit, she's just a __femme__ Lebeau. You're the King of Hearts for Gods sake, pull yourself together! This ends now, I just need to get this girl and everyt'ing will go back to normal._'

"What are we waiting for?"

"Sorry change of plans. Let's just take the car since y' said y' were uncomfortable wit' the bike."

"Oh aren't you quite the gentleman."

"But of course chere," he said with a bow. Opening the car door for her, she gracefully took a seat and folded her hands in her lap. Remy strode to the other side of the car and got in the drivers seat. "Buckle up chere." He started the car and sped out the garage and towards the mall.

Tante Mattie stood in the kitchen staring out the window as the two teens sped down the street. A gentle smile appeared on her tanned face. '_And so it begins_.'

-xXx-

**Translations:**

Femme- Girl

Pere- Father

Chere- Dear

Tante- Aunt

D'accord- Okay

Je suis tres desole- I am very sorry


	3. Mall Mishaps

**Harmless Flirting**

**Chapter Three**- Mall Mishaps

Remy and Rogue strolled together down the busy shopping mall. He had driven her to one of the largest malls in New Orleans, promising her that whatever she needed would be there. They had only been there a couple hours, yet Remy was already carrying more bags than he could handle. Three bags on his left arm, another three on right. One on his shoulder and two stacked on top of each other in his hands. At first Rogue was only picking out the essentials but Remy managed to convince her to get whatever she pleased. Money was no object. Now he was beginning to regret it.

"Come on chere, can't we take a break now? Remy don't think he can carry anymore t'ings."

"Oh stop being such a cry baby. Ah'm almost done. Then we can head to the food court and grab somethang ta eat," Rogue said putting her hands on her hips.

Remy just mumbled some incoherent French words and followed Rogue into another store. Mindlessly he weaved in and out of the isles but it wasn't until he almost crashed into a rack did he realize where he was. He looked around to find that he was surrounded by bras, panties, nightgowns and see through robes. He looked up at the store sign, **Hidden Secrets**_._ He was in a lingerie store. A devilish smile appeared across his face. Things were starting to look a whole lot better. He found a corner to drop Rogue's recent purchases and then went off in search for her. After passing a number of women flirting and winking at a few on the way there, he finally found Rogue standing there eyeing a yellow bra she held in her hands. Biting on her lower lip as if she was concentrating on it.

"Remy doesn't think it's really your color chere."

Rogue dropped the bra and whirled around to face the young Cajun. Her cheeks grew bright red and her eyes turned into slit, practically shooting daggers at him. "Swamprat!?! What the hell do yah think you're doin' here? Ah thought yah would have waited outside the shop. Yah can't be in here!"

"Pourqoui? Remy just thought y' might have needed a lil' help. Remy does have very good tastes," he smirked at her with a wink. Sliding an arm around her waist.

Her first reaction was to slap his arm away, but thought she'd play along with his game. Rogue was more than convinced that the flirtatious Remy Lebeau was more bark than bite. "Oh really? And what color do yah think would look good on meh?"

"Hmmm… maybe dis, and dis, oh and dis one would look _tres belle_," he said handing her a red, a violet, and an emerald green matching bra and panties sets.

A sly smirk appeared on her face. If he wanted to play like that, she could too. '_Gotta fight fire with fire_,' she thought to herself. "Good. Yah can sit down and ah'll go try tem on." Before he could say a word she walked off to the change rooms, while grabbing a few other things on the way. '_My skin will only be exposed for a few seconds, it shouldn't be too_ _bad. Ah just won't get too close._' she thought.

Remy sat in one of lounge chairs near Rogue's change room. He sat there and began shuffling cards as he waited for her to finish changing. His face showed no emotion but inside he was more than a little bit excited. Which was a very unusual feeling for him. He'd seen plenty of women naked, but none as hot as Rogue. Just the thought of her in anything slightly revealing was driving him wild. ' _Woah, is it gettin' hot in here? Or is it just moi?_'

"Kay, are yah ready for meh ta come out sugah?" A soft voice purred from the stall in front of Remy.

"Any time y' are chere," Remy was actually slightly surprised that she was actually going to come out and show him. '_This should be good._'

As soon as he heard her door open he lifted his gaze towards her. Immediately he stopped shuffling his cards. For a brief second, his brain had actually stopped functioning. '_Mon Dieu…_' he thought to himself. Although his heartbeat had sped up at the very sight of her in front of him, he kept a calm and cool expression on the outside.

"So what do yah think?" She asked him, twirling around so he could see the back.

Rogue was wearing the emerald green bra and panties set, but she added a light green silk robe on top and let her hair out. The panties tied together at the sides with little bows and her bra cups were held together by a green ribbon in the front. His favourite feature about the bra was how it held her breasts so perfectly. Just enough cleavage. Remy was positive that Rogue in that outfit (if you can really call it that) could stop any army in their tracks. There was only one word he could think of to describe her, a Goddess! He had never seen a more perfect body. His ex-girlfriend, Belladonna, couldn't even come close to matching Rogue's beauty. He had to get her. Even if it was one quick fling, there was no way he could live on knowing that he missed out on something so beautiful. One advantage of being a theif of such high calibre was the ability to know the true value of something. If the prize wasn't worth the risk, the mission was disregarded. Rogue was indeed worth the risk.

As his eyes raked over her body, they couldn't help but notice the tiny scar over her left breast. '_Wonder where dats from?_'

"Cat got your tongue, sugah?" A playful voice pulled him alway from his thoughts.

"Oui chere, Remy's just speechless. Y' took his breath away," he answered giving her his famous smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That's what ah thought," she said chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Than ah guess ah'll take it." She turned back into the change room, once again leaving Remy alone with his thoughts.

"Remy sure would love to see dat sight more often."

-oOo-

Rogue and Remy made their way to the food court for lunch. After an eduring excursion throughout the entire mall, food had become necessary. Remy found empty seats for them and plopped himself down on a chair. He was pretty much exhausted. '_Who knew shopping could take so much out of y'?_' he thought to himself.

"Oh don't act so tired. We've only been here for two hours."

"Two hours is a long time chere."

"You men can be so impatient," Rogue teased him sticking out her tongue. "Ah'm gonna take a trip to the lady's room. Try not ta stare at mah ass while ah leave."

"Remy can't make any promises." With that Rogue turned around and made her way to the restrooms, naturally swaying her hips. Remy leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle. '_Dose t'ings are hypnotizing_,' he thought to himself.

"Stop drooling Swamprat!" Rogue shouted over her shoulder as she rounded the corner to the restroom.

Remy silently chuckled to himself. He had to admit, she was growing on him. Who knew they could get along so well after a couple hours together. It seemed that the more time they spent with each other, the stronger his attraction for her grew. It was almost as if some type of chemistry was pulling them together. Every time he looked at her he felt a tingle throughout his body. Something that told him to be closer to her. A voice in his head managed to arise whenever Rogue looked him right in the eyes. That voice screamed one thing only, '_This One!_'. While Remy drifted off into deep thoughts about Rogue, he didn't notice the three figures that stood behind him.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Remy Lebeau. Haven't seen y' and dat ugly face around here in a while."

Remy gritted his teeth at the sound of the voice behind. Remy turned his head around to view the unwelcomed man, keeping his face expressionless. "I've been up and about doin' a few t'ings. But I'm sure glad t' see y'. Remy didn't know dey were even lettin' y' coonasses out during the day, Julien."

Immediately Julien lunged at him, ready to tear Remy from head to toe. It took both of Julien's friends to pull him back. Remy on the other hand was pretty amused. He took great pleasure in getting under Julien's skin.

"You're so full of shit Lebeau!"

"That's not what y'r sister used to say," Remy answered back, giving Julien his trademark smirk.

"You're gonna pay for what y' did to her!"

"Oh really? I'd like t' see y' take your best shot _homme_." Remy said standing up so he was face to face with Julien, sliding of his sunglasses to glare at him. Both boys were pretty much evenly matched in height, but neither backed down.

Julien was about to answer him back, when the tapping of shoes behind Remy distracted him. He lifted his gaze from Remy to the beautiful yet slightly annoyed girl behind him.

"Ah leave yah here for two minutes, Remy. And already yah've picked a fight with someone."

Remy cringed. With all the shouting and insults they were throwing back at each other, he had totally forgotten about Rogue. '_How long had she been standing there?_' The last thing he wanted was to drag her into this. But knowing Julien, that's exactly what he was going to do.

Stepping away from Remy, Julien made his way over to her taking her gloved hand in his and kissing it. "_Je m'appel_ Julien Boudreaux. And who might you be? _Ma belle ange._"

Rogue could already tell she wasn't all too fond of this Julien guy. He just rubbed her the wrong way, but she tried to put on a smile anyways. In seconds Remy had pulled Rogue away from him and stood in front of her. "Don't y' put a single finger on dis _femme_, Julien. Not unless y' wanna dig an early grave, y' hear?"

Julien put up his hands defensively in front of him. "Calm down Lebeau. I was just being a gentleman and introducing myself t' the girl. Dere's no need t' get angry."

"Ya Remy," Rogue said as she pushed Remy aside, turning around to face him. "He's just being gentlemanly. That's more than ah can say about you."

" But chere…"

"No buts Remy, if ah'm anything it's a southern lady. Ah'm not going ta judge this man before ah even meet him."

"But chere y' don't understand…"

"You heard the _femme_ Lebeau. Now, what would your name be beautiful?" he asked her again, giving Remy amused looks.

"Just call meh Rogue," she said giving him another friendly smile.

"It suits y' chere. So what is someone as dazzling as yourself doing wit a bum like Lebeau?"

"Dats none of y' business Julien," Remy butted in, hovering over Rogue protectively. "I t'ink we should be getting back chere. Tante is expecting us anytime now."

"Ya ah guess you're right. Well it was nice meeting yah Julien. Maybe ah'll see yah around some other tahme." Rogue said as she grabbed the rest of her bags and left. Remy following behind her.

"Sooner than y' think chere." Julien whispered to himself with a mischievous grin on his face as he watched her leave. "Sooner than y' think."

-oOo-

Rogue had barely said more than two words to Remy on the entire trip home. She was still upset at him for making that big scene at the mall with Julien. She didn't know what those two had against each other, but what did that have to do with her? It's not her problem that they hate each other's guts. She can talk to whoever she wants to.

"Come on chere, at least say somet'ing. Remy doesn't want y' being mad at him. He was only trying to help y'." He said, pulling into the driveway.

"Help!?" She shouted as she got out of the car and slammed the door. "Help do what? Did it look lahke ah needed help? Was mah lahfe in danger or something?"

"It could have been. Y' can't trust dat guy. He's…"

"Bein' a gentleman!" she interrupted. "Introducing himself ta someone new in town! Tryin' to be civil. Stop meh when ah'm wrong!"

Remy stood there silent for a few seconds, studying her. She seemed to be genuinely pissed at him. Her accent even seemed to get thicker, and her eyes were in slits.

"So do yah have anything ta say for yahself?"

"Chere, Remy is really, truly sorry dat he upset you. He was just trying to look out for y', seeing as how people think of y' as part of de family already."

Her faced seemed to soften a bit. She let his words sink in before she responded. "Ah guess I can accept that. But ah can speak for mahself, Swamprat. So don't think ah need your protection."

"Any'ting for y' chere… mon petite Riverat." He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, just stop calling meh chere." Rogue said over her shoulder as she made her way through the garage.

"Hold on a sec, chere" he reached for her gloved hand to stop her. She instantly pulled her hand out of his. "Remy was just hoping we could go for a walk and talk."

She stood there for a brief second, than decided to go along with him. Talking would be good. "Sure, lead the way."

-xXx-

* * *

Review!


End file.
